


I've Got Your Back

by Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat



Series: Maribat March [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat/pseuds/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat
Summary: Damian sneaks out as Robin when injured, Marinette goes to rescue him.Continuation of Day 14For Maribat March Day 18: Protect
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat March [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188440
Kudos: 54
Collections: Maribat March





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Ages of the Batfam approximately in the fic:  
> Dick-25  
> Jason-19  
> Cass-19  
> Marinette-18  
> Steph-18  
> Tim-17  
> Damian-11  
> Babs is around Dick's age and Alfred's immortal.
> 
> Also since this pre hawkmoth's defeat Adrien is currently Mr. Bug and fighting Akumas with the help of the rest of the team.

Dick and Damian had been injured on patrol. Unsurprising really. They were still getting used to being partners. So, Lady Noire was covering both hers and the dynamic duo's patrol routes. 

Marinette had joined them on Patrol as Lady Noire the day after her return to Gotham. Alfred had refused to let her join them the first day. He had said that it had been way too much for her to handle and that she should go to bed. Alfred was right. But Marinette didn't see the need to admit it. She and Dick had drawn up the patrol route the next day. They were a lot more extensive than the ones they had followed the last time she had been in Gotham. But it was a crime ridden city with around half its protectors left.

She also happened to be one of the only members of the family who had managed to keep in contact with everyone. She and Babs had spoken and Marinette now had Oracle to back her up and by extension Batgirl. She and Steph had spent some time together but given that Steph was handling both college and vigilantism, they didn’t see each other all that often.

She called Cass regularly and might or might not have bullied Jason into accepting her calls.

Surprisingly, it had been Tim who had called her. He had needed to go to Paris on his search and Marinette had set down rules on other heroes entering Paris. Family or not they were supposed to let her know, and knowing better than to anger Marinette, Tim had called. He probably wouldn't have if he knew she was in Gotham, the idiot would have just tried to get away with it. She had been angry either way. He hadn't even bothered to talk to her before leaving Gotham. But Tim had retorted, "it's not like anyone believed me."

"I do. I saw your research there's a large possibility you're right. "

Tim had nearly cried then, telling her everything. She had immediately forced him to promise that he'd check in once a week at the least.

As she leaped across roof tops, she heard a little kid say, “look Mommy, it’s Catwoman.” You cannot throttle kids, she reminded herself. It wasn’t even the first time she had been mistaken for Catwoman. The first time it happened, Marinette had turned blank and Barbara had laughed, while Dick could be seen visibly holding in his laughter. Batman doesn’t laugh after all. Selina herself had teased Marinette about it endlessly.

Patrol had been quiet so far, which might have been a good thing if Marinette wasn’t sure it would take a turn for the worse. And wasn’t she right.

Alfred had just called telling her that Damian wasn’t at the pent house and the Robin suit was missing. His tracker led to one of the warehouses by the docks. Marinette cursed. On a normal day Robin could take down a decent number of goons and come out unscathed. Injured? Marinette didn’t want to find out.

She headed to the docks as fast as she could. It was honestly fairly obvious where they were, almost as if they were trying to bring attention to themselves. It was probably a trap for Batman. Taking Robin as bait almost as if it had never been done before. Except it had been done several times before. One would think they’d at least get a little more original.

Looking around, there were about fifteen goons. Damian must have been more out of it than he let on. God only knows why the kid would sneak out in such a state. Marinette had an inkling that it had to with Talia and his upbringing. What Marinette would give to have a conversation with Talia right now.

Sneaking in carefully, Marinette starts to formulate a plan. Taking them all down was not an option, some of them might try to harm Damian. She didn’t need him to over exert himself. They could take the Batmobile back, she’d already asked Alfred to bring it to their location, but he clearly had been downplaying his injuries and Marinette didn’t want to test his limits.

He could untie himself. He was definitely capable of doing so. Marinette couldn’t see if he had done so or not from where she was standing but she doubted that he hadn’t. He was also taunting them and sneering at them constantly. Marinette had no idea if he had a plan or not. However, before Marinette could do anything, one of the goons spotted her. Damian who had seen her at the exact same second, freed his hands and took down the man nearest to him. Before he could fight more, Marinette used her staff to vault over to Damian and grabbed him. She dragged him behind her to where Alfred had promised the Batmobile would be waiting, ignoring his protests of how he could take them on his own and that he had a plan.

Once they were seated in the Batmobile and headed back to the penthouse, Marinette spoke up, “why did you sneak out?”

“Tt, I’m capable of taking care of myself.”

“All of us are, but Bats protect our own.”

They made the rest of the journey in complete silence. Both Dick and Alfred were waiting at the cave. Once Dick had finished fretting over Damian, he benched him for the next week and sent him to bed. Marinette had begin to walk out so she could finish her Patrol when Alfred called, “Miss Marinette, I believe it’s time we all returned upstairs.”

Dick laughed and Marinette sighed and detransformed. Once they had returned upstairs, Marinette pulled her brother aside.

“What’s up?”

“Why did Damian think he had to sneak out when he was injured?”

Dick sighed, “I don’t know Nette, or rather I have no confirmation of my suspicions. But he seems to have an in built need to prove himself, thinks we’ll send him back and that failure is unacceptable.”

“I would love to have a very strongly worded conversation with Talia.”

“I would too, Alfred probably already has a speech drafted.”

Marinette chuckled, “that definitely seems like him.”

“Going to bed? Or are you gonna stay up working on your commissions?”

“I’ll check up on Damian and then go to bed.”

“Night Nette.”

“Night.”

Marinette made her way to Damian’s room. He was still awake when she went there, sitting on his bed and glaring at the wall. He was pointedly ignoring her presence. Marinette cleared her throat, all she got in return was a “tt.” Taking that as an invitation, Marinette sat down next him.

“I know Talia didn’t tell you about me, and with all the teachings of the League you think that _our_ Family follows a hierarchy of the same sort.”

He didn’t respond but she knew he was listening.

“You’re part of this family too, ok? You don’t have to fight for a position here.”

Damian turned to look at her, clearly vulnerable. Marinette had just smiled him and wished him good night. She had meant what she said earlier today. Bats protect their own and Marinette would protect her little brother.


End file.
